Not My Twin
by outerelf
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunstreaker aren't really twins... oneshot


Red Alert bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet, waiting for his twin impatiently. "C'mon Sunny!" He wailed, optics darting back to the outside. "Sides is waiting for us!"

Sideswipe, as if being told, looked up. He was wearing his own 'adult' body unusually, as if he still wasn't exactly used to it. Not surprising, considering the fact that Sideswipe had only gone through the transfer recently. They were all still quiet a few vorns younger then the age for true adulthood would be reached, but that didn't stop them from finally getting their 'adult' bodies. Only with the war going on, adult bodies were getting harder and harder to find. Their own creators had to wrangle desperately to get the bodies they now had-

There was a grumble from inside the room, and the tall, yellow mech stepped out, optics glowering at Red Alert. "Red, the little glitch spawn can wait."

Red Alert frowned at his twin, before glancing outside. "That's what you think. Sides looks like he's about to leave any moment."

In a flash Sunstreaker was at the window, staring down narrowed opticed at the waiting youngling, before turning to Red Alert. "Don't say that!"

"It's true." Red Alert protested, face up against the window. "See- he's shuffling his feet across the ground, and his shoulders are drooping."

Sunstreaker stared down at his neighbor in consternation, before turning to Red Alert. He didn't doubt his brother- he could feel the strength of the truth across the bond, and Red Alert had sharper optics then he did. Red Alert glanced up, before smiling slightly. "Don't worry Sunny, I'll go down to meet him-"

"NO!" Sunstreaker squeaked, lunging after Red Alert, but Red Alert was already away, and outside. Sunstreaker groaned at the silent laughter that filtered back through the bond, as Red Alert stepped up to Sideswipe.

Red Alert had been wary of Sideswipe, up until the time when Sideswipe had protected him from a group of bullies. Since then he would've sacrificed his life to make sure his twin and his best brother would be safe and happy. It was a slightly scary thought, but he defiantly depended on the bigger two to chase off anyone who might try to harm him-

Sunstreakers breath froze as Red Alert froze, surprise lashing across the bond. He leaned against the window, trying to tell what had made Red Alert stop so suddenly, when Red Alert dove for the unsuspecting Sideswipe. The flashing boom drowned out all sound as a wave of pain flashed across the bond, and a mental scream echoed horribly in his CPU.

For a long moment Sunstreaker was frozen, blinded by the flash, before his CPU began working again. His twin, and his best friend, was downstairs somewhere-

Quickly he ducked down into the stairwell, running as fast as possible. There was a blankness on the other side of the bond that terrified him, and Sunstreaker darted outside, ignoring that fact that there were more bombs falling from the sky.

"RED! SIDESWIPE!"

A hand pulled him down, and Sunstreaker snarled in relief as he looked into a pale red face. "Sunny, SHHH! The 'Cons might hear us."

"Where's my twin?"

"Right there-" Sideswipe pointed, to where Red Alert was buried in the pile of rubble. Sunstreaker stalked over to it, and bent, hands reaching underneath the largest piece. Sideswipe bent down next to him, and together they picked up the fallen piece of metal, before tossing it to one side.

"Red Alert?" Sunstreaker inquired, a tenderness not usually shown in his hands as he bent next to his unconscious twin. "Red, are you awake, because I slagging swear if you're playing with me-"

The snap of a gun being cocked made Sunstreaker freeze, before slowly turning. A mech with a brightly painted purple insignia smirked. "Say your prayers."

Sideswipes optics darted from gun to Sunstreaker, to the unconscious Red Alert, before his own mouth firmed. Sunstreaker glanced at him, and Sideswipe shifted, just slightly. Sunstreaker knew instantly that Sideswipe was hinting about the time they had taken on a group of five-to-six mechs by doing a little routine-

Of course, Red Alert had attracted their attention first, but that wasn't the point.

Red Alert moaned, shifting slightly, optic fluttering on. For a moment The Decepticon froze, surprised that the mech was still alive, before Sideswipe darted forward. There was a rend of metal, and a head dangled limply from one hand. Red Alert glanced at the body, gulped, and then turned away. "Sides, Sunny, we need to get to shelter."

Sideswipe grunted as he relieved the body of the gun. "Right. Let's go."

Sunstreaker glowered. "Let me have the weapon!"

"No slagging way."

"But if I get too close my paint job will be scratched!" Susntreaker protested angrily, before Red Alert pointed off to the side.

"More mechs are coming from over there." Red Alert whispered this. "Still a half-mile away, but they're coming closer, and fast. I suggest we get into the shelter areas-"

The sound of an explosion and screams rose up from the area where a shelter was located. Sideswipe swore, drawing back into the rubble of the ruins. "We got… a problem with that. I don't think those shelters are so safe."

Red Alert looked paralyzed for a moment, as Sunstreaker glanced around. "Let's get somewhere deeper underground." Red Alert at last murmured. "The further down the better."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed Red Alert, as Red Alert nervously began picking his way through the alleyways, auditory receptors on the alert for any sound of a moving mech. "Do you suppose our creators are alright?" Sideswipe whispered, optics attempting to unravel the darkness.

Red Alert looked back at the home they were leaving behind. "Sunny- Didn't mom and dad say they were going to the plaza?"

"Yes, why?"

Red Alert gulped. "I can hear the screams from the plaza."

For a moment, Sunstreaker was stunned by this revelation, before common sense kicked in. Usually Red Alert didn't have all of his sensors fully turned on to the highest possible setting, but now was an unusual time, and Red Alert had no doubt turned his sensors up full blast, meaning he could hear a pin drop from over a mile away.

With a desperate curse, Sunstreaker threw himself down a street. Sideswipe cahsed after, shouting at the top of his lungs. Anger and hatred burned along Sunstreaker, as Red Alert chased after, trying to sooth the furious mech. "Sunny! Stop! You can't, they'll kill you as well!"

"Too slagging bad!" Sunstreaker roared, tossing debris out of his way. "I'm not going to let them hurt our creators-"

They slid into view of the plaza, and all three were struck dumb by the sheer carnage that had been wrought. Here and there were a few stragglers, attempting to put up a resistance, but there were hundreds of bodies lying twisted on the ground.

Red Alert gulped, before picking up a gun. Sideswipe ripped off a weapon from another mech, before he nodded to Sunstreaker. "Let's do this!" He said, grinning.

Something had snapped in the two bigger mechs CPU's, and since Red Alert was already different, all three came to one conclusion. They were going to fight. "Sides, Sunny, I'm going to go hack into the security system. I still got the codes our creators left us, so I'll… I'll take control, see if I can't reorganize defenses."

Red Alert darted off, optics glancing around. Susntreaker watched as his twin left, before turning to Sideswipe. "C'mon, we gotta go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Optimus Prime frowned as the security systems he was reviewing went dark for a moment, then, a desperate voice spoke over the message. "We need help! I repeat, the city of Remnacon is being destroyed, please send help immediately! Can anyone hear me? The City of Remnacon is being destroyed, please send help- Oh PRIMUS!" The panicked voice broke off, and the sound of shots echoed over the link for a moment.

There was the sound of another shot, and the voice came back on, shaking slightly. "We need help! I repeat, the city of Remnacon is being destroyed, please send help immediately!"

Prime stood, nodding to the tactician nearby. "How soon?"

"Two and a half breems sir." The mech replied instantly to the implied question. "But it won't help. By then everyone should be dead."

The voice, desperate and ragged, continued repeating the request for help. "Can we contact him?"

"No, it's a one way set only. Designed to give out orders or warning signals, not to receive them. At least, not the set he's using." The tactician looked down the vibrant colors on his console, before glancing up again.

The message broke off with startling abruptness, as whoever was on the line swore creatively, and the sounds of shots echoed. Prime gestured, "Get the troops in there. We might be able to get the Decepticons at the very least."

The tactician nodded, and quiet orders were issued, as Prime settled back. "If there are any survivors, bring them here to Ratchet. No doubt we'll want to get all of the information we can from them."

"Yessir!"

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert spun from the console, and darted away as deep, rumbling voices chased after him. His optics darted for his twin, and his spark reached out, attempting to find him. Towards the right-

Red Alert rounded the corner to find Sunstreaker finishing tearing a head off of a Decepticon, nearly glowing from shed energon. "Red."

"Sunstreaker, we gotta get out of here. The Decepticons are circling the plaza."

"Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe stepped out of the shadows, carrying a shoulder rocket. "Hey, Red, think you can hook this up for me?"

"Here? Now? Sides, Sunny, we gotta get _out_ of here! Those Decepticons are coming to destroy the plaza, because they heard there was still some resistance."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker regarded him silently, as Red Alert glowered. They had to get out, there was quiet obviously no living neutral for miles that Red Alert could attest to. Sideswipe snorted. "Not until this weapon is mounted."

"C'mon Sideswipe, it'll throw off your symmetry." Sunstreaker pointed out.

Sideswipe snorted, and Red Alert groaned. "I'm not qualified to do such a thing by myself Sideswipe."

"Too bad. Stick it on." Sideswipe ordered, crouching down next to Red Alert.

Red Alert pointed out dryly, "I haven't got any tools."

Sideswipe handed him a medics kit, scrounged from who knew where. Red Alert glanced around, before herding them into an abandoned building, leaving the door unlocked, slightly open as if everyone inside was already gone, _murdered_, and turned to Sideswipe. "Alright, this is going to hurt Sides."

Sideswipe said nothing as Red Alert installed the weapon into his system, before Red Alert at last pulled back, looking tired. "Alright Sideswipe. Can we go now?"

"Yeah. Did you get the message off?"

"Yes, kind of. I sent it off, but I had to break off when I heard a part of 'Cons coming up the front stairwell, so I took the back one, and nearly got shot." Red Alerts shoulders sagged. "I'm just lucky I'm fast."

"But the message was sent off."

"Yes Sunstreaker."

Red Alert walked up to the door, listening carefully. There was no sound, none at all. Highly suspicious. "Sunny-"

The door slammed open violently, hitting Red Alert. The smaller mech screamed, and Sunstreaker bellowed in anger, his optics flaring in anger and hatred. Across the bond he felt a scrambled amount of feelings of pain and fear, but the giant yellow mech didn't hesitate. In a single moment the Decepticon was decorating the ground.

"We gotta get out of here." Sideswipe finally agreed, and laid a hand on Red Alerts shoulder. "Red, can you guide us out of here?"

Red Alert staggered to his feet, leaning heavily against his twin. "Yes, I can."

Warily, Red Alert led the way, auditory receptors alert for a sound that was even the bit like an engine. As they walked, Sideswipe lips pursed together, optics narrowing in anger. "What do you think Sunstreaker?"

"Should we join the Autobots like we've been discussing? Pits yes." Sunstreaker agreed. Red Alert looked between the two, and looked away. Sunstreaker frowned at the lingering feelings of wariness across the bond. "Red, you don't have to join if you don't want to."

"Yes, I do. And it isn't about joining the army, it's about, well, I'm worried about you two." Red Alert mumbled. "They don't condone relationships between mechs in the army you know. And- we're several vorns younger then the minimum age. You two will probably be separated."

"There is no way I'm going anywhere without Sunstreaker." Sideswipe snarled. "Besides, what do you mean relationship?"

Red Alert shot a dry glance at Sideswipe. "I haven't tagged after you two for _nothing_ you know. Anyone blind could see you're closer then just plain friends."

Sunstreaker growled, "Don't you dare say anything-"

"Besides, after sharing a few of Sunstreakers wet dreams where he interfaced you to a standstill, one begins to gain a different outlook on ones best friends."

Sideswipe had to give Red Alert points for saying that with a straight face, which was much better then his own sagging jaw. Red Alert hesitated for a moment, before prodding, "Why do you think he never went to those pleasure places?"

"Well, I figured he was picky-" Sideswipe began, flustered as Sunstreaker glowered at him, before slowly his equilibrium was regained. "Either that or he was kinky and went after you."

"But I'm his twin!" Red Aelrt protested in surprise, before he stopped. And thought. And grinned.

"That's it Sideswipe!" Red Alert cried, grinning. He carefully kept his voice low, and auditory receptors sharp for any noises. "We'll make you Sunstreakers twin. That way there's no way anyone could voice a single protest."

"But, wouldn't it show up on our datafiles?" Sideswipe protested, even as Sunstreaker looked wildly interested.

"No, it won't." Red Alert smirked. "I won't let it."

"Red, are you sure? You might get separated, instead of us."

Red Alert looked at the two, before nodding. "Yes, but there is a way we can keep from being separated for too long." They stepped over a body, and Red Alert continued. "If you two prank your commanders extensively, convince them that I'm the only one you will actually listen to-"

The three discussed their plan as they walked, smoothing out details, and adding in new ones as needed. They reached the edge of the city, and Red Alert turned to Sunstreaker. "Goodbye twin."

The goodbye wasn't necessary. Sunstreakers optics narrowed, and Red Alert continued, "My name is Red Alert, and I'd like to thank you for saving me back there."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe both caught on. Sideswipe grinned, throwing an arm around Sunstreaker. "No problem! I'm Sideswipe, and I'd like you to meet my twin, Sunstreaker."

* * *

_a/n: There was a prompt, somewhere on the bunny farm that stated that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker weren't really twins, but one of them were twins with another. This is finally done by me, after having done some digging through past files, and finding the prompt once again, finally got myself around to doing. Hope you had a good time, so read and review please!_


End file.
